


Learning To Love Again (Adam + Beetlejuice)

by goldblumers



Series: The Awakening Of Adam Maitland + Beetlejuice [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Genre: Adam Maitland - Freeform, Barbara Maitland - Freeform, Beetlejuice - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Gay Smut, Ghosts, Male/Male, Multi, Other, Porn, Smut, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldblumers/pseuds/goldblumers
Summary: The before, during, and after of Adam and Beetlejuices date.





	1. After

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in next part, but light smut here possibly along with some angst, a LOT of angst
> 
> Songs used in this chapter  
> Speechless - Lady Gaga  
> At Last - Etta James  
> Dancing On My Own - Calum Scott

Lydia has no idea how this started, has no idea why her ghostly friend is laying down in her living room. She also has no idea why he’s wearing headphones and blasting Lady Gaga into his ears. He did look slightly cleaner, just fixed his teeth and his hair a little bit. She raises her eyebrows and she can hear the music clearly, standing over him.

 

I can't believe what you said to me

Last night when we were alone

You threw your arms up

Baby you gave up, you gave up

 

“Beej” his eyes are closed but he’s twiddling his fingers on his leg. “Beej!” He shoots up and takes his headphones out of his ears, giving a wary smile. “Hey! Lydia, I didn’t know you were here!” He gives her a hug, an extremely awkward one at that. She pushes him gently “Yeah, why are you blasting music into your ears?” He shakes his head at her and smiles nervously “No reason, say, have you seen the Maitlands? I need to talk to-“ “What did you get yourself into now?”

He picks up the iPod from the couch and pausing the music, looking at her innocently. “I didn’t do anything, I just wanted to make fun of the losers, miss them” She turns on her heel and heads to the kitchen “They’re in the attic, don’t be too mean to them" he nods at he disappearing figure and teleports himself right to the attic. He adjusts his hair, making it look semi-normal. He takes a piece of mold off of his face and chucks it to the floor gently. He runs a hand over his face in nervousness “Ok, ok man, you can do this, you’ve done it before, no biggie” he says nearly above a whisper to himself, opening the attic door. He isn’t surprised to see Barbara and Adam hand in hand, dancing to some mundane song about falling in love. He gently shuts the door and Adam pulls Barbara closer, whispering in her ear.

“He’s here” Beetlejuice notices that Barbara grips Adams plaid shirt a little tighter before letting go. “I’ll go see if there are more records in the basement, Lawerence, good to see you” he raises his eyebrows “Lawerence? I’m sorry we’re getting so formal" She gives him a warning glare and gets close to him “Watch your step, Beetlejuice” he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head “Protective much?” He asks obnoxiously as she closes the door behind her, the dim music filling the silence between the two ghostly men. Beetlejuice walks over to Adam and takes a cautious seat next to him. He hadn’t even noticed that a different song had started

 

At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over and life is like a song

At last the skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped in clover the night I looked at you

 

He clears his throat gently and Adam looks up at him. Beetlejuice, or should Adam say, Lawrence, gives him a small smile. Adam stands up and takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with his fingers to clear the weird dizzy feeling. Adam felt, nervous, maybe for the first time in the last few years of his dead life. He crossed his arms after putting his glasses back on and turned towards Lawerence. They’re both standing at this point, eyes meeting cautiously. “Adam, I’m-“ he cuts himself off with a grumble and Adam furrows his eyebrows “What was that?” He tries again, being successful the second time “I’m s-sorry, Adam” he looks at his feet, not knowing what else to say as he forces words out.

“I’m sorry, f-for whatever I d-did” he feels like a little girl in this moment, stuttering and avoiding eye contact. It’s a surprise to both of them, one the one hand, Adam is so used to an arrogant prick that’ll have sex with anything he sees. But Lawerence on the other hand, had been used to the same exact thing. He had never felt love before, not that he was in love with Adam, that’s weird. Adam wasn’t in love with him either, he loved Barbara, just Barbara, for the eternity of his life. Lawerence takes a step forward towards Adam, less than a foot separating them now. Lawerence gives a sarcastic smile, showing off his teeth, that were now cleaner than his personality. 

Adam lays a hand over his heart and gasp “Be still my beating heart, you brushed your teeth” Lawerence rolls his eyes at this and shoves him gently. “I realized how disgusting my mouth tasting when I was alive for ten second, before she shoved a spike right through my middle” they both chuckle at the memory as he says this. “Adam” he looks up, running a hand through his hair and raising his eyebrows. “I said sorry, it was great on my end, I gotta say, but what about you?” 

The taller man shrugs and turns away from him with a sigh. “Well Barbara wasn’t happy about it, but she was okay with-“ “I said you, Adam, not the blondie” Adam sighs again, taking off his glasses and putting his hands on Lawerences shoulders. The gravity of the situation, is that Adam did enjoy it, but he loved Barbara too much to admit that. The look at each other for a long minute, the burning feeling filling up both of their chests. Music still continues to turn on the iPhone Lydia had set up for the Maitlands. 

 

Does she love better than I can?

 

Lawerence looks down again, but Adam brings their hands together and pulls him a little bit, arms going around the slightly smaller man.

 

And yeah, I know it’s stupid

But I just gotta see it for myself

 

Lawerence scoffs at the way Adam starts to sway. Ignoring the pang in his chest and the smile that threatens his lips.

 

I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh

 

Adam puts his forehead against the other mans and his lips twitch slightly to fight his smile. 

 

And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh

 

Lawerence leans into the touch, practically hugging Adam at this point. Adam wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds him close, hand on the nape of his neck. Adam looks out the window to see Barbara and Lydia looking through the attic window, the dim light hitting his face. Barbara gives him and smile and a nod, giving him all of the approval he needs. He furrows his eyebrows and she simply mouths back ‘We can talk about it later.’

He’s confused at this, but he takes his initiative anyway, pulling back and bringing his nervous mouth to Lawerences, gently kissing him.

 

So far away, but still so near

The lights come on, the music dies

But you don't see me standing here

 

Adam feels a tear hit his cheek and kisses him twice as lovingly. Lawerence just stands there, not fighting, just letting Adam kiss him, his head in a weird blank state, practically filling up with a light pink color that he could feel in his cheeks. If he wasn’t dead, he knew how hard he’d be blushing. The kiss is odd, it’s like every emotion is conveyed through the connection, and it’s like their hearts are connected by it too. They pull back from making out and crying after maybe five minutes. Another short kiss is planted, and then another, Lawerence smiles nervously, as does Adam. “We do need to talk to Barbara about this” they both laugh and kiss again, letting the pink feeling linger in the air long after Barbara enters ten minutes later.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice is nervous, and Adam was exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut. Not very explicit but the emotions hurt me to write. Ah, unrequited love finally shown.

Beetlejuice was never one for romantic gestures. But if he got to make out with Adam for doing it, then he’ll be the fucking Shakespeare of romance. He used his powers to clean his entire home in an instant, all cobwebs and bugs gone. He got pizza, he had no idea what else to do when Adam told him that anything was fine because they were dead so ‘lactose intolerance didn’t even matter.’ He dimmed the lights in his kitchen, putting roses on the table for an extra wooing factor. He changed his outfit, switching himself to jeans and a basic Boy Inferno t-shirt that fit him in exactly the right way. And who says you have to wear the same thing all the time when you’re dead? 

He loosens himself up a little bit, shaking and letting out the nervous energy. He puts a mirror in the living room and taps it, the reflection showing the room where the Maitlands were living. Since the Deetz family had been nice enough to give them a room for themselves after buying their house. He could see Barbara through the mirror and quickly hid behind a wall to avoid her prying eyes. He didn’t want her to see him yet, wanted to keep the surprise up. He hears a quiet blowing sound and brings his head around the corner, making eye contact with Adam Maitland, the one and only. The image in the mirror disappears as Beetlejuice goes to him, grabbing his hand and giving him a grin. 

“Hey there, sexy” he leans forward and brings their lips together softly. Adam let’s out a surprised chuckle as this happens. He pulls back and looks at the man before him. “You look uh...” he takes in the way the shirt fits perfectly and how good he looks in the jeans. “You look good, Beetlejuice” he shakes his head and squeezes Adams hand, pulling him to the kitchen. “Please, call me Lawerence” he opens the box of warm pizza and points “Oh, Adam, you rock those clothes like you died in them” Adam chuckles and looks around. “It’s really clean in here, not what I expected from you” Beetlejuice laughs slightly and puts his hand over his crotch “You probably didn’t expect a quick hard on from me either, right?” Adam shakes his head “Oh, I expected that, trust me.”

After a few hours of talking and sneaky attempts at hand holding, Adam and Lawerence end up in his room. Adam is in his lap, legs over Lawerences. They’re kissing feverishly and Adam had to wipe tears off of the other mans cheeks. They dived right into it, talking about the first love Lawerence had and how she smashed his dead heart into millions of pieces. Lawerence had explained that he only fucked, and he never made love because he thought the term was to fluffy. Adam dragged him up the stairs and brought them into this position. Adam grinds his hips, causing Lawerence to let out a breathy moan. The jeans were air tight, causing every movement to be felt on his skin.

“Adam” he says as lips are put to his neck. He’s kissing and licking and whispering in his ear “She didn’t deserve you” and sure, he’s had sex with guys before, Lawerence was usually the top kind, but he’d bottomed before. And he wanted to let Adam show him love and intimacy. So, he did, he let Adam take care of him. He fell into some kind of black hole of emotions, and everything poured out all at once. 

Adam didn’t know what he was doing. If that’s any help to the situation. When he heard the words “She broke my hopeful little dead heart” his brain short-circuited as he looked at Beetlejuice. This was a new experience, and for the first time ever he didn’t see Beetlejuice. He just saw a sad man, Lawerence. And in that moment he knew that all Lawerence needed was love. He wanted to drop affection on the smaller man like dozens of clouds in a thunderstorm. And by hell, did Beetlejuice let it rain all over him. 

Lawerence let out a sharp gasp as he was pushed into. He held onto Adams shoulders for support. He was surprised the other man didn’t bottom out immediately, considering he’s always fucked and never been fucked before. Never touched by another man, never been looked at the way Adam looked at him. The demons hands ran from his shoulders to his back, arms wrapping around the man he had been falling for. Adam let’s out a groan as he keeps a steady pace. The world had changed, and Adam with it. Besides, the dead did tend to go both ways in the afterlife, so he had nothing to lose. They kissed, smiling while doing so, the feeling overcoming them. Lawerence laughed breathily and couldn’t help himself “This is really gay, dude” Adam shakes his head and they both break out into giggles, having to stop for a moment before going on.

Despite Adam being.. well Adam, his thoughts didn’t trail to Barbara. He could save the guilt for another time, seeing as he didn’t expect this to happen. Also, he knew the same fate with the bio-exorcist would land on his wife eventually. This was the first time the two men had really looked at each other since that kiss. I mean, really looked. Adam could see he was holding back, so he gave in a little bit. “Lawerence, come on” the name strikes a chord in him and they can both feel it as they let go at the same time. Adam pulls back and drops his body onto the soft striped sheets, but Lawerence won’t have it, still up and ready to go.

Adam let’s out a soft breath as a mouth is attached to his member “Well, I don’t ever remember doing this on a first date.” His eyes are wide as he looks up at Adam from his spot. Adam holds the eye contact but is forced to throw his head back at the foreign feeling, a lot warmer and wetter than he would’ve imagined. “Lawerence, you’re- oh my-“ Adam is at a loss for words as he sees the hunger in his eyes. He puts his hands in his hair and chuckles again, enjoying it way too much.

That’s how the rest of the night is. Eventually ending with a kiss they don’t want to break apart from. They’d done the same thing multiple times in the past two hours. Heated kisses turning to more than that, a break, and then more makeout sessions and grinding. Adam chuckles what feels like the thousandth time that night. He breaks away from him and takes a close step to the mirror, being followed closely. He kisses Lawerences nose as smiles “Goodnight, Beetlejuice.” Beetlejuice nearly snaps out of the love trance and rolls his eyes. He takes Adams hand, giving it a gentle kiss as he backs up through the mirror, his fingers touching his face as he pulls his hand through. Beetlejuice immediately calls it a success on his end, them having sex was like another ducking dimension.

And he didn’t think he could ever handle that.


	3. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter and has some of our Barbara in it.  
> The date involving Barbara is gonna be published possible tonight (Nov. 28, 2018)

“Barbara, I could never love anybody more than I love you, it’s you and me forever, don’t you remember when I said that?.”

Barbara Maitland was many things. She was kind, caring, trustworthy and trusting. Something she wasn’t: naive (well, not extremely). She shook her head at her husband in disbelief “I could never love anybody more than you, but I’ve really had enough of the lies, Adam” his eyebrows raise high and his arms drop. “Okay, fine, we vowed to never lie to each other, but you asked for it” she crosses her arms and looks at him expectantly. “I love you, but there could be a chance I’ll fall in love with him” Barbara furrows her eyebrows and slaps his arm “Adam! Why would you say that!?” He puts his hands on her shoulders gently. Adam raises his eyebrows at her with a look that causes a deep silence to fill her whole body.

“Listen, you kissed him too, didn’t you feel something?” He asks quietly, searching her face for something. She makes eye contact with him and rolls her eyes, giving Adam the incentive he needs “I knew it! You can’t lie to me!” She takes his hand and sighs in sight defeat, practically forcing the words out “Okay, maybe there was a little tingle” “Ha!” He proclaims with a chuckle. Barbara spins in a quick circle, not knowing what to do at this point. She felt weirder than she did before. She felt so guilty and thrown off about those thoughts that had entered her mind after she had been kissed by him. She looks up at Adam with a grunt “Why don’t you just tell me what happens on the date and then we’ll figure this out?”

He pulls her into a hug and rests his head on top of hers. “I haven’t been on a first date since ours, what am I supposed to do?” He asks quietly, hoping she’ll help him. She closes her eyes, head buried in his chest, and groans quietly in frustration. “Just do what feels right, that’s all I can say” Adam kisses the top of her head gently, asking above a whisper “Anything that feels right?” She hugs him a little tighter at this with a short nod “I’m giving you my permission to do whatever feels right Adam.” 

They stand like that for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms tightly. It feels like mere minutes before Adam looks at the clock and it reads six thirty. His eyes widen and he pulls back, hands on Barbara’s shoulders. They look at each other for a long second and hear a blowing sound that fills the room. They look by the attic door and see a mirror appear from nowhere, a different setting inside. Barbara squeezes her husbands hand gently “Have fun, don’t let me stop you” she jokes gently and he kisses her forehead. Their hands gently come apart and he goes through the mirror, a sinking feeling in his heart that is soon replaced with a blossoming feeling as lips are pressed to his and he chuckles.

However, Barbara gets a strange thought and begins to imagine what could happen on this date. She can see a flash of Adam, sweating and laughing. She can hear her name being mocked by the two men. She pushes away the visions and leaves the attic, going off to see if anyone had something to keep her busy while she waited.


End file.
